Connectors are used to join structural frame members, particularly wooden frame members, in fixed spatial relationship with respect to one another, and to transfer loads from one structural member to another. Conventional connectors consist of metal sheet or plate formed to have one or more walls for attachment to the frame members. Fasteners, such as nails, are driven through holes in the connector walls and into the abutting frame members. While the fasteners are usually driven in by hand through pre-punched holes in the connector, they may also be driven directly through the metal, either by hand or with a powered fastener driving tool. The most common power fastener tools are pneumatically or electrically powered, although hydraulic or exploding cartridge tools and their associated fateners have enough strength to penetrate lighter gauge metals, metals heavier than 16 gauge are too thick for many power tools and typical common wire nails, and prepunched holes are required.
There are several disadvantages associated with these prior art connectors. In connectors without preformed openings, there is no way to guide the power-driven fasteners to the same location each time a connector is installed. In other words, similar type connectors will not be uniformly installed. As a result, one connector may have less nails placed through it than another connector. In addition, the fasteners that are installed too close to the edge of the connector, or in other undesirable locations, will lose their effectiveness, thus jeopardizing the integrity of the structure. The use of power-driven fastener tools increases the risk of improperly positioning the fastener because of the difficulty in aligning and sighting the tool.
Larger load applications that utilize thicker than 16 gauge metal with preformed openings for fastener placement must have fasteners driven by hand, especially in the case where nails are used. This is very time consuming, particularly on face mount joist hangers and flat straps. Because of these drawbacks, wooden frame members with metal connectors are often not considered in the design and construction of large buildings. These and other disadvantages are overcome in the present invention.